The New Transfer Students
by The-BIRD-Who-FOUND-Her-WINGS
Summary: On one very boring day Annabeth Chase goes to school to get a surprise
1. Chapter 1

The Surprise Transfer Students

(One-shot)

Hey guys its Tammy so this is like my first one-shot and story so go easy on me if it isn't good enough but please review!

Annabeth's P.O.V:

"Ugh! Why can't I just go to Goode High with Thalia and the others?" I asked my step-mom Helen, "I know but it's just that because of your dads job we just can't afford to change your schools" she said, "fine but it's not my fault if people tease me about my (air quote) Imaginary Boyfriend" then I left the house without looking back.

When I got to school I did the usual got my things and went to my seat and started reading my architecture books, you see when I grow up I want to be an architect, when the bell went my teacher (I know it's a weird name) called the roll then said "Class today we are having a couple of new students" then she pointed at the door and to my surprise Thalia, Grover, Nico, Selina, Travis, Katie, Beckendorph, Rachel and my cute, amazing, strong, smart well not that smart boyfriend who is also the son of Poseidon, PERCY!

After introduced them she asked the class who would like to give them a tour all the girls and boys In my class raised their hands the girls because they obviously liked Percy and the boys because well hey Selina is the daughter of Aphrodite, but instead they all walked up to my table with a huge smile on their faces and said "hey we're new here mind showing us around?" "No problem but that is if you can keep up with me" I said with a smirk then put each of them in a bone crushing hug, when I let go I looked up at Percy and kissed him forgetting that we were in class, then coughed and we came back to our senses.

Becky's P.O.V:

I was amazed when all the new students walked up to Annabeth the schools geek and asked her to show them around, the last time someone did that she gave them her famous death glare but these kids didn't seem afraid one bit especially that hot Percy Jackson guy, and to my amazement Annabeth put them each in a bone crushing hug, I was surprised that Annabeth even had friends but to think that she could get a guy as hot as that was just amazing even I Becky Johnson couldn't get him to even look at me and I'm the most popular girl in school.

Percy's P.O.V

I'm soo stoked cause today I get to transfer to Annabeth's school, I was introduced but I didn't care I was too busy scanning the room for Annabeth to care about the class, then I spotted her reading an Architecture book she was definitely Annabeth because no one would read about architecture soo much, she's such a wise girl but she's my wise girl, then I whispered to Thalia "there" and she knew what I was talking about and she looked where I was looking and signalled everyone to follow her so we did and Annabeth looked at us with her cute smirk.

(Skip Class to Lunch time)

Lucy's P.O.V:

Annabeth came in holding the hands of the hottest boy I've ever seen in my 16 years of life while behind her was a goth chick, a emo dude, a girl who looked like a model, a guy who was holding hands with the model, a brown haired guy with a goatee on a wheelchair, a red haired girl, and two others holding hands, "hi" Annabeth said "these are my friends, Thalia( (she pointed to the goth chick),Nico (the emo dude), Selina ( Model looking girl), her boyfriend Beckendorph (the guy holding hands with her, Grover (the wheelchair guy) and Percy my boyfriend (the hot guy), and guys these are my other friends Lucy and David.

"Hi" we said, it was quite awkward since we didn't know Annabeth that good since she didn't talk about her life much so when they asked us how Annabeth acted at school, they were surprised when we said she was very distant especially Percy cause he started asking her stuff like "Wow, I never thought you were so nervous around people Annabeth" or "you missed me that much?" and then Annabeth would reply like "shut up seaweed brain!" or "Your soo annoying" when Annabeth laughed it was like she was a different person and I couldn't help but feel a bit left out since she never acted like this around us.

Percy's P.O.V:

I asked Annabeth to say she loved me and she kept saying no then I said I'll tell everyone about when she kissed me in the labyrinth then she did one of her famous glares then dragged me out of the cafeteria. "Ok I love you more than anyone in the whole world" Annabeth said after she made sure no one could hear us probably because she was really embarrassed, I could see it since she was blushing profusely, then I couldn't help it I put my hands around her waist and kiss, then the kiss suddenly turned into a make-out session, when we finally pulled away we were breathing heavily I said "soo wanna go to Starbucks later?" "Sure" she said then the bell went and we continued with our classes for the rest of the day.

Authors note: Sorry if this wasn't much but cut me some slack this is my first story so I'm a bit rusty but anyways I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and If you want more stories like this then please review and tell me some of your ideas cause it would be a lot of help if you did.

Annabeth: where are the reviews Tammy?

Me; I'm not sure

Annabeth: WhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaatT!

Me: Have you tried to write a book huh!

Annabeth: I'm counting to ten and if I don't see a single review your dead! *glare*

Me: Percy! Calm your girlfriend will ya!

Percy: Annabeth it's okay and if it makes you feel any better I will take you to Starbucks and buy you something

Annabeth: That sounds like a plan ok!

Me: Phew! Please review guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its Tammy so I thought about what you guys said so I thought I should try writing another chapter and see how I go but I'll only be posting chapters on Friday's but I hope you enjoy this chapter and pleeeaaassseee review! (Oh and BTW you know Annabeth's teacher with the weird name her name is actually ).

David's P.O.V

When I saw Annabeth my crush, exit the cafeteria with a guy she say's is her boyfriend, how could I now get pissed off, I saw Lucy give me a sad look but I didn't care I was angry really angry and I couldn't give a shit about what anyone said, I was not letting my only crush get taken from me by some guy that just transferred, boyfriend or not I'm going to break up my best friend with her boyfriend.

I walked out of the cafeteria and was about to go to my locker when I heard some voices and then I immediately recognised them it was Annabeth and that Percy Jackson guy, so I hid but made sure I can see them and I was able to make out what they were saying, "I love you more than anyone in the world" Annabeth said blushing 'dang I wish she was saying that to me' I thought and then I saw something that I never imagined Percy was kissing Annabeth, well not really kissing more like MAKING OUT! I thought Annabeth would have pulled away but they didn't they were putting their tongues in and eating each other faces of well not literally but It looked like that.

"Wanna go to Starbucks later" Percy said after they pulled away "Sure" Annabeth said and with that the bell went and they left, I was just standing there sadness inside me but then all that sadness turned into happiness and then realization struck me, I didn't like Annabeth as girlfriend I liked her as a sister and with that I went to class.

-At Percy's House-

Grover's P.O.V

Me and the crew were at Percy's house but since Percy was at Starbucks with Annabeth we were left alone by ourselves I was in the kitchen while Travis, Katie, Selina and Beckendorph were watching a movie Aphrodite gave to us about Percy's first adventure called Percy Jackson and the lightning thief, I was bored so I thought I would see if there was anything interesting in Percy's room and what I saw blew my mind it was Thalia and Nico on Percy's bed making out their tops both off, "ummm" I said and they looked at me, put their clothes back on and blushed, "I don't think I'm supposed to ask what you're doing so I'll just leave" then I closed the door and said "I really need to get my eyes checked"

-At Starbucks-

Drew's P.O.V

"I was walking into Starbucks when I saw Percy Jackson, the hottie who transferred yesterday so I thought I would walk up to his table, "hi "I said in a really flirty voice."Um, hi" he said, "hello Drew is there a problem" I recognised that voice is was Annabeth Chase, "hello Annie, are you going to introduce me to your hot friend?" "Ok Drew this is Percy Jackson my hot boyfriend, Percy this is Drew the school's slut now that I've introduced you, bye Drew!" Annabeth said with a deadly voice "well bye" I gave Percy my number "call me!" I said then I walked to my friends.

Annabeth's P.O.V

We were at Percy's house since everyone left and Paul took Sally to New York for the week I was alone with Percy, "so, what d-" I was cut off by Percy smashing his lips onto mine, a shock of pleasure went up my spine, I put my hand around his neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss while he had his hands on my waist, Percy slid his tongue into my mouth, our tongues clashing then Percy was suddenly on top of me he pulled away from this kiss and kissed my neck and I groaned, but it was stopped when we suddenly got an iris message from Piper, Jason and Leo, "um did we interrupt something?" Leo asked "No not really" I said "so what are you guys here for" Percy asked " well I'm glad that you asked, we got Grover to tell us when you got back from your date so we could ask you if we could come over next week" Leo said "kay" I said "yess!" Leo shouted then he ran around shooting fire balls "And I thought Percy was voted ASDS kid of the year" but clearly it went to Leo.

-At School-

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was walking to Percy's locker with Thalia, Katie, Selina and Rachel when I saw Percy and the rest of the crew surrounded by girl we quickly walked towards them and glared at the girls, they girls just walked away as if nothing happened then that's when I heard it, it was the growl of an empousa, I got out my dagger but in the mist it was disguised as a ruler, I saw the other grab their weapons too, then we charged after 2 seconds all that was left was a pile of gold dust "and I thought there would be no more monster attacks" I sighed but I guess I was wrong because when you're a demigod anything could happen especially monster attacks from a psycho vampire with hairy legs, "let's go to class" I said.

Author's note:

Hey Guys is Tammy so I hoped you liked this second chapter shout outs to:

-PercabethLover12

-A

Thank you guys for reviewing last chapter and I really liked your ideas.

Annabeth: How many reviews have we gotten Tammy?

Me: umm *fidget*

Thalia: Lol I think she's saying we got none!

Percy: Are you serious!

Zues: We need reviews now Tammy! But instead of me blasting you I could blast Percy in exchange

Percy: I'm sorry but you do know I'm 100 times stronger than you right?

Zeus: Holy me I forgot...

Percy: Grumpy much?

Zeus: You may be strong but I can still electrocute you very seriously!

Annabeth: Tammy Come back here!

Me: Review please! Run for your lives!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys its Tammy ere and today I'm with Annie and we just hope you like this chapter oh and shout outs to: maggers234, gallaghere, zhzjsbdbsbzbzbzbz and Daughter of Poseidon10.

Annabeth: don't call me Annie!

Me: soz but who cares anyways review please! And I DO NOT OWN PJO!

Drew's P.O.V

So I was in class like talking with my boyfriend Percy and then that nerd Annabeth comes up to me and says "stop flirting with my boyfriend Drew" "I'm not, anyways Perce did you know we're getting anew teacher called , like what a stupid name right!" then Percy glared at me and said "well, for your information Drew, is my stepdad and I don't give a shit about the football team so yeah bye" "Urgh! Well for your information I'm like the most popular girl here and I'm friends with everyone what well that is except your excuse of a girlfriend here" I said then everyone in the class stepped back even Percy.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Oh no she didn't! That's it I'm angry! "DDDrrreeewww!" I yelled then I ran up

to her and talked her to the ground then did an uppercut punch and split her lip, Percy picked me up before I could do any damage to her ugly face and kissed me, I was brought to another world, Percy asked for an opening and I gave him one, our tongues were clashing it was a good kiss when Percy pulled away I pouted then he gave a me a sweet short kiss and said "time to go to class Annabeth", "ok" I replied blushing.

When me and Percy got to class I saw , I ran up to him and hugged him, he hugged me back the high fived Percy, we went to our seat which were exactly next to each other, "ok class as you have heard I am your new teacher and today we are doing acting "there were some groans and squeals "we will be acting the play Cinderella, so the part go to *blablabla* Prince Charming is Percy Jackson" all the girl squealed "evil step sisters go to Thalia Grace and Racheal, King goes to Nico di Costello, Grover Underwood is the messenger, evil step mother goes to Drew, fairy god mother goes to Selina, Beckendorph is the princes attendant, Katie and Travis are the narrators, and last but not least Cinderella goes to Annabeth Chase".

Annabeth's P.O.V

"no, please no not acting anything but acting' I thought inside my head "Cinderella goes to Annabeth Chase" said "no way please no" I said "why me why!" *bell rings* "well that's the bell lease practise the scripts I gave you"

-At Percy's House-

Me and Percy were at his house practising our scripts when we were up to the kissing scene, which added "I love you Cinderella" Percy said, "I love you too my love" I said "then we shall seal our undying love with a kiss" Percy replied then he leaned closer to my face till we were only inches apart then kissed me, the kiss was soft and sweet then Percy pulled me closer to him making the kiss more passionate, I let his tongue enter my mouth, after what felt like minutes Percy pulled away and kissed my neck, I groaned then I pulled him closer to me, he groaned, we were about to go further when Sally came in to tell us it was dinner time "um you know I'll just leave" and with that she closed the door, I thought Percy was going to stop but now he started kissing me again but then I heard his tummy grumble, I laughed "hey it's not funny wise girl!" "Ha-ha just ha-ha go ha-ha and ha get some hahaha thing to eat seaweed brain" "fine" Percy grumbled.

After we ate Percy kissed me goodbye and I went back home, when I got home my step-mom Helen asked me "why are you home so late?" I told her "I was with Percy" then she giggled like a teenager and said "I hope you didn't do anything naughty" then I blushed and said "I – I - I, we didn't do anything!" and with that I ran to my room.

The next day when I went to Percy's locker I saw Drew, she was flirting with him again Percy saw me and gave me a look that said 'help me!' and I nodded and dragged him with me to my favourite spot where no one could find us, "thank god, I thought I would have to put her in Tartarus to keep her away" Percy sighed I laughed but then I tripped on a rock and fell, Percy caught me but then fell too, then we were in an awkward position, with Percy onto of me our faces only inches apart, I could hear his sweet breath on my neck, his lips how I really want to …. Snap out of it Annabeth! I asked Percy to get off of me but he stayed and then.

Percy's P.O.V

Annabeth saved me from going to the movies with Drew , then she dragged me with her to some place which I've never been and tripped on a rock, I tried to hold my laughter, I just couldn't believe the Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena tripped on a rock! But anyways I caught her but fell too, I was suddenly on top of her, we were looking into each other eyes, stormy grey and sea green, then Annabeth told me to get off of her but I couldn't help but think how beautiful she is, calculating grey eyes, nice tanned skin, beautiful blonde hair, a grey streak that reminds us of our adventure with Atlas, and her nice pink lips, then I did something I wouldn't have imagined I leaned closer to her and kissed her the kiss was sweet but then I have the urge for more, I brought her body closer to me making the kiss more passionate, she moaned and I took that as the right time to slip my tongue into her mouth, the kiss what getting heated I was about to kiss her neck when the bell went, I got up and gave Annabeth a hand, then I gave her a quick peck before dragging her to class with me.

Hey! Guys it's Tammy and I really hoped you liked this chapter so I only post on Thursday's of Fridays' just because so please review this chapter and I'll give you a shout out so shout out's for last chapter go to:

..,..,..,..,.. No one

Me: um Annabeth

Annabeth: What!?

Me: Well we are kind of um a bit short on reviews

Annabeth: Then get some!

Me: Perce I'm scared!

Percy: Annabeth lets go easy on her, how about this if Tammy can get 5 reviews on this chapter she will post another one

Annabeth + Me: Deal!

Me: review please!


	4. Hey peeps

Hey peeps it's me! And today I wanted thank you guys for reviewing and this chapter will be a very special one that may or may not include camp-half blood, so I hope you enjoy!


	5. Update!

Hey guys it's Tammy here and since I didn't get a review last chapter I will have to end the series but as a gift I will be doing this thing where I add chapters but each chapter is special because I will do a chapter about each PJO couple and I want you guys to tell me who the cutest couple is and when the votes end I will be choosing the cutest couple and do a one-shot based on them for you guys so please give me ideas and may the cutest couple win, oh and review please!


End file.
